


Поражение

by Ryola



Series: Маленькие радости [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryola/pseuds/Ryola
Summary: Пострейхенбах без Мэри и с Джоном на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок в состоянии предвидеть любой вариант развития событий, но оказывается не готов к тому, что его ждет.





	Поражение

— Он будет рад меня видеть.   
  
      Шерлок ловит в зеркале отражение глаз Майкрофта и видит в них сомнение.   
  
      — Что?  
  
      Пальцы Шерлока замирают на пятой пуговице, так и не позволив ей скользнуть в петлю. Глаза сужаются. Майкрофт в ответ вздыхает и рассеянно почесывает затылок. Почесывает затылок!   
  
      — Что с Джоном Уотсоном?   
  
      Шерлок поворачивается, во-первых, потому что ему надоело считывать лицо брата в отражении, а, во-вторых, на одну долю секунды ему почудилось, что Майкрофт выглядит виноватым. Если последнее вообще возможно, Шерлок не против увидеть это ещё раз. Но Майкрофт, похоже, взял себя в руки и его лицо опять выражает комбинацию вежливого непонимания и скуки.   
  
      — Ничего особенного, успокойся. С твоим драгоценным Джоном все в порядке. Более менее. Просто… Это не тот Джон Уотсон, которого ты знал.   
  
      — Джон болен? У него неприятности? У него… отношения?   
  
      Последнее слово обжигает похлеще удара хлыста по обнаженной коже. Выбивает воздух из лёгких сильнее апперкота в солнечное сплетение. Болезни лечатся, неприятности решаются… Отношения, с другой стороны, событие более проблематичное.   
  
      — Нет, по крайней мере, с точки зрения медицины. Нет, по крайней мере, с точки зрения общественности. И нет, на данный момент Джон Уотсон абсолютно свободен.   
  
      Майкрофт резко замолкает и кривит губы, будто это далеко не все, что он хочет сказать. Чего он ждёт? Что Шерлок начнет расспрашивать? Нет, этого не будет. Конечно, он удивлен столь большому количеству оговорок, но, тем не менее, облегчённо вздыхает. Чтобы там ни было, это можно решить, к чему знать подробности? Джон Уотсон в порядке, это главное. Вероятно потеря лучшего друга стала для него сильным потрясением. Такие события меняют людей. Но, что ж, Шерлок только что официально ожил, это ли не то чудо, о котором Джон просил? Теперь он сможет прийти в себя. Да, совершенно никаких проблем. Ничего такого, о чем стоит волноваться. Майкрофт и дальше может играть в превосходство, но лучшее, что может сделать Шерлок, просто проигнорировать это.   
  
      — Все так же на Бейкер-стрит?   
  
      Шерлок заправляет рубашку в брюки и надевает пиджак, после чего критически оценивает свое отражение.   
  
      — Да. Я помогал ему с арендной платой. Он пытался от этого отказываться, но в последнее время стал более сговорчив.   
  
      Шерлок замечает подтекст, но лишь удовлетворенно хмыкает и с радостной улыбкой разворачивается к брату, как раз в тот момент, как его бессменная ассистентка Антея приносит пальто и помогает Шерлоку его надеть.  
  
      — Он будет рад меня видеть, — уверенно повторяет Шерлок и покидает здание.   
  
      Когда за братом закрывается дверь, Майкрофт наливает в свой тумблер* хорошую порцию виски и проглатывает ее в пару быстрых глотков. Он не чувствует ни богатого букета, ни того приятного послевкусия перца и орехов, за которое он предпочитает “Glenfarclas 105”**. Во рту лишь горечь. Помоги им всем Господь.  
  


***

  
      Шерлок едет на Бейкер-стрит и нервничает так сильно, что никак не может выключить из головы “Шутку”*** Баха, и это кажется ему немного нелепым. Пальцы покалывает от предвкушения. Скоро он окажется дома, готовый рассказать о своих приключениях и Джон… Наверняка будет зол и шокирован, но, в конце концов, придет в себя. И все будет, как прежде: с погонями, расследованиями и вечерами у камина. Только он и Джон, вдвоем против целого мира. Шерлок приезжает на место как раз под напряжённое дрожание завершающей сюиту ноты.  
  
      Когда он открывает входную дверь, то еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не издать почти оргазмический стон — как давно он мечтал это сделать! — и очень аккуратно ступает наверх, минуя скрипящие ступеньки. Он добирается до закрытой двери и останавливается, когда понимает, что она заперта. Неправильно. Но Шерлок даёт себе не более секунды на раздумье, прежде чем трижды громко и отрывисто стучится. Он надеется, что Джон откроет и что миссис Хадсон не выйдет. Было бы неприятно разбираться сразу с двумя обмороками или истериками. Зависит от того, как они отреагируют, что он всё-таки жив.  
  
      Ожидание затягивается и когда Шерлок решает, что пора стучать снова, он слышит, как кто-то нетвердой походкой приближается к двери. Майкрофт сказал, что Джон здоров, но где же уверенная поступь бывшего военного? Шерлок не успевает об этом как следует подумать, потому что дверь наконец-то открывается.  
  
      Это самая настоящая немая сцена. Шерлок удивлен настолько, что не сразу понимает, кто перед ним стоит. Мозг буксует, словно машина, угодившая в грязь. Перед ним Джон Уотсон, но это совершенно не тот Джон, которого он знал. Черт бы побрал Майкрофта! Более того, этот человек лишь слегка хмурится, вместо того, чтобы в удивлении уронить челюсть, или на худой конец, выпучить глаза. Слегка растерян, да, но не в шоке, очевидно нет. Внешний вид друга тоже оставляет желать лучшего. На нем, должно быть, белая футболка, но это не точно, потому что предмет гардероба больше напоминает половую тряпку с дырками и пятнами. Последних так много и такого различного происхождения, что Шерлок не успевает обрабатывать данные. Футболку стирали не менее десяти раз, возможно больше, но пятна плохо отстирались и со временем просто наслоились друг на друга. Суп, овсянка, кофе, карри, брокколи… сопли? А вот о происхождении того загадочного желтовато-коричневого пятна Шерлок вообще не желает думать. Просто потому что знает, что это и это шокирует сильнее всего.   
  
      Волосы Джона длиннее обычного и торчат в разные стороны, а возле левого уха сбились в колтун (комки кукурузной каши в волосах, Господи боже). Щетина на щеках рыжеватая и неряшливая. Это не та аккуратная “трехдневная” небритость, которая считается сексуальной, а та, которая много дней не видела триммера или бритвы. Шерлок растерянно моргает и открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но молчит. Потом чуть наклоняется вперёд и — хуже уже не будет — громко принюхивается. Никакого запаха алкоголя. Возможно, наркотики? Шерлок отметает эту мысль, Майкрофт сказал бы ему. У него остаётся лишь один вариант. Один ужасный вариант — безусловно хуже всего, что он мог представить, и который даже не смел предвидеть. Идиот!   
  
      — Галлюцинации, — наконец говорит Джон.   
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Четыре дня без сна, — Джон мычит. — Галлюцинации. Обычно, это… Трупы, стадии разложения, насекомые, голоса с угрозами. А у меня — ты.   
  
      Теория Шерлока с ужасающей скоростью подтверждается, не оставляя места сомнениям и самое страшное, что он не в силах ничего изменить. Такого соперника Шерлоку не победить. Но он нужен Джону, поэтому он находит в себе силы сказать:   
  
      — Джон, это я, это... Шерлок. Я не галлюцинация. Это происходит на самом деле. Я вернулся и теперь все будет… О, Джон, как же так? Скажи, чем тебе помочь? Что мне сделать?   
  
      Шерлок хватает Джона за плечи и старается не обращать внимание на то неприятное пятно под пальцами.   
  
      Джон опять мычит.  
  
      — Помочь? — медленно тянет он и в его глазах зарождается намек на надежду. — Помочь! Ты мог бы. Ты ведь. Этот самый. Ну. Голова. Мозги. Извилины.   
  
      — Гений?  
  
      Шерлоку хочется сказать: “Это вряд ли поможет, Джон, мой мозг тут бесполезен”, — но ему не хочется расстраивать друга.   
  
      — Точно, — Джон щелкает пальцами, но звук выходит чуть громче обычного трения кожи о кожу. — Есть кое-что, м-м-м...   
  
      — Что? Что я должен сделать? Что угодно, Джон. Только скажи!  
  
      Шерлок скользит пальцами по заляпанной ткани и сжимает ее в руках. В глазах Джона вдруг зарождается блеск, который обычно бывает у наркоманов. Он притягивает Шерлока ближе и говорит почти жалобно:   
  
      — Посиди с Рози, пока я посплю.   
  


***

  
Спустя десять минут полураздетый Джон спит на диване, а Шерлок в футболке Джона — знакомый запах должен успокаивать детей, почему это не работает? — укачивает орущую Рози. Которая, судя по ушным раковинам, дочь Джона. И Шерлок наконец делает то, чего не делает никогда — звонит Майкрофту.   
  
— Кто она? — шипит Шерлок в трубку. Рози кричит ещё сильнее.   
  
— Агентка Ми-6, сейчас на задании, — виновато говорит Майкрофт. — Они разорвали отношении до того, как она узнала о беременности. Была... тринадцатая неделя****, так что без вариантов. И Джон сразу же принял решение взять заботу о ребенке на себя. Она согласилась. О деньгах Джон может не беспокоиться, и, конечно, она будет регулярно навещать дочь по возвращению домой.   
  
Шерлок почти слышит “мне жаль”, и сбрасывает звонок. Из всех возможных вариантов, он никогда не представлял такой. Это поражение. Шерлок бессилен. Кажется, великого консультирующего детектива, единственного во всем мире, только что победил ребенок. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Тумблер — бокал с толстым дном для крепких напитков, реже - коктейлей. Подходит для Шотландского виски, который пьет Майкрофт Холмс.  
> https://vzboltay.com/uploads-retina/posts/2018-02/1518970133_tumbler.jpg
> 
> **"Glenfarclas 105” — Шотладский односолодовый виски, крепостью 60%. Букет содержит тона перечной мяты, зеленого яблока, грушевой кожуры и свежевыделанной кожи. При добавлении воды можно почувствовать фруктовые и ванильные тона. Также отмечают, что виски имеет привкус ирисок, пряностей и сухофруктов. Ну и послевкусие, которое так любит Майкофт - перцевые и ореховые нотки.  
> https://s.winestyle.ru/images_gen/313/31380/0_0_orig.jpg
> 
> ***"Шутка" Баха — довольно популярная сюита. Послушать скрипку можно тут: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=N5jbJ27KqEY
> 
> ****Тринадцатая неделя — имеется в виду, что при таком сроке нельзя сделать аборт. Медикаментозный или хирургический аборт делают до 12 недель.


End file.
